


Love, in all the right places

by BottomlessAbyss



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomlessAbyss/pseuds/BottomlessAbyss
Summary: Ruki finds love in the wee hours of the morning.





	Love, in all the right places

Ruki finds love in the wee hours of the morning.

It’s in the small, murmured lectures Uruha gives him about drinking coffee at 12AM and how he knows it fucks up his already fucked up insomnia, yet he drinks it anyway. 

It’s in the pointless conversations they have while Ruki trudges from out of their warm bed to fix pancakes on a whim at 3AM with Uruha following closely behind him to fix himself a cup of hot tea, the guitarist hiding the remaining bit of coffee in the far corner of their pantry from Ruki finding it for the remainder of the night.

It’s in the blanket they share together while watching the dark sky absent of any stars, stealing bits of food from each others’ plates and wiping sweet syrup on their cheeks to lazily kiss and lick off; their laughter even sweeter when they discover a ticklish spot.

It’s in the kisses they slowly exchange that taste faintly of mint tea, Menthol cigarettes and syrup as Uruha’s fingers traces maps of forever along the crook of his neck and seals his promise with his lips in deep kisses that robs Ruki of his thoughts like that of a thief in the night at 4AM.

It’s in the warmth of Uruha’s arms wrapped securely around him as they both fall asleep in a comfortable heap on the sofa, wrapped in a tangle of warmth as they miss the sunrise kiss and paint the sky with orange hues.

And he didn't want to find it anywhere else.


End file.
